Les plus courtes
by Emerys08
Summary: ...sont les meilleur. Suite de mini fic avec pour bases les vrai scène des épisodes
1. 3x16 Le Réveil

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà repartie avec un nouvelle série et celle la est un peu spécial. Elle sera composée d'histoire écrite à partir des scènes des épisodes (je préciserais bien sur l'épisode concerné), l'autre particularité sera la taille. Ces histoire sera écrite à la main et auront une longueur d'une page recto verso, pas plus.

Elles ne seront pas écrite dans l'ordre des épisodes (mais comme je donnerai le numéro de l'épisode ça ne devrait pas poser de problème) et les scènes que je prendrais serons celle ou apparaîtra Nikola Tesla (pour le moment, je verrais après si d'autre scène m'inspire)

Je pense avoir tout dit.

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

3x16 Le Réveil

X

Les deux victoriens observèrent une dernière fois le cratère créé par l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particule. Puis ils se levèrent et se mirent en route, la voiture qu'ils avaient en arrivant avait été prise dans le souffle de l'explosion et était par conséquent inutilisable. Ils devraient donc rentrer à pied. Les deux amis marchaient côte à côte lorsqu'un grondement venant de Nikola inquiéta Helen.

- Nikola ? Tout va bien ?

- J'ai faim, répondit le vampire. Rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter…

- Non, bien sur ! Je suis à coté d'un vampire qui meure de faim, pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! répliqua Helen mi-sarcastique, mi amusée.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, répondit Nikola.

- Bien sur ! Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que j'ai pris le risque de te retransformer.

- Ca et le fait que tu avais peur de me perdre, indiqua le vampire avec un léger sourire.

- N'importe quoi ! répondit Helen vivement.

Trop vivement pour être. Nikola eut un doux sourire et attrapa doucement le poignet d'Helen. Lorsque cette dernière lui fit face, elle remarqua aussitôt le sérieux de son ami.

- Tu m'aurais manqué, si les rôles avaient été inversés !

- Bien sur que je t'aurais manqué, répondit Helen sans se dégager de la poigne de son ami. Moi je ne t'attire pas d'ennuis et je ne nous entraine pas dans des plan tous plus foireux les uns que les autres…

Nikola eut un léger sourire triste. Il est vrai qu'il avait causé beaucoup de soucis à Helen ces dernières années. Pas plus tard qu'il y avait une demi-heure, Helen avait été menacée par la Reine des Vampires en personne qu'il avait sortie de sa coquille d'ambre, _lui_ !

Helen, n'ayant pas conscience du débat intérieur de son ami, avait continué à avancer. Nikola la rejoignit en quelques pas et passa un bras autour des ses épaule. La victorienne jeta un regard au Serbe et voyant sa gravité, elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte.

Le vampire avait été pas mal secoué aujourd'hui. Ca n'était pas tout les jours qu'il frôlait la mort d'aussi près. Helen passa doucement un bras au creux des reins du vampire, se rapprochant de lui et lui offrant un peu de réconfort. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes avant qu'Helen ne brise le silence, pourtant confortable, qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Tu m'aurais manqué aussi, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Nikola eut un large sourire et il embrassa tendrement la tempe d'Helen.

- Rassure-toi, Helen, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter, remarqua Helen, taquine.

Le sourire de Nikola lui donna la réponse qu'elle cherchait et la victorienne resserra doucement sa prise sur son ami.


	2. 4x13 Sanctuary for none - deleted scene

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore une mini-fic. Celle-ci concerne une scène coupée de la saison quatre qui est visionnable sur Youtube. (Elle vaut le détour, je vous conseille vivement d'aller la voir si ce n'est pas déjà fait, mais attention aux SPOILERS)

La correction est signée Phénix 260, qui me supporte depuis mes débuts, que je remercie et à qui je dédie ce chapitre. _Note de Phénix : Oooh merci pour la dédicace ! Ca fait plaisir ! __3_

X

4x13 Sanctuary for none part 2 – Scène coupée NY 1901.

X

- Oh ! Nikola. C'est toi le génie, à toi de trouver !

Helen prit appui sur le bureau pour se lever, elle avait encore du travail, mais elle ne put aller plus loin. Nikola avait rapidement contourné le bureau pour lui agripper les poignets et pour allonger la victorienne sur le bureau. Il la coinça en lui plaquant les poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête d'une poigne ferme.

- Nikola ! Lâche-moi ! protesta aussitôt la jeune femme.

Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'observant avec intensité.

- Nikola ? demanda Helen, intrigué par l'attitude de son ami. Lâche-moi, s'il-te-plait…

Le Serbe sembla soudain trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il soupira et se pencha sur la jeune femme, posant son front sur celui d'Helen en fermant les yeux.

- Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il alors.

- Nikola… murmura Helen avec tristesse.

- Promets-moi d'être prudente, Helen, exigea alors le vampire. Promet moi de rester en vie…

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Helen.

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ! avoua le Serbe, une boule dans la gorge.

- Oh ! Nikola !

Helen dégagea doucement sa main droite de la poigne du vampire qui la laissa faire. Elle la posa ensuite sur la joue de son ami, le caressant doucement comme elle venait de le faire quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inferieure, hésitante, puis elle se redressa doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, comme une tendre promesse d'une femme à un homme qui l'aime.

Nikola répondit doucement au baiser, comprenant le sens de celui-ci et s'en inquiétant également. Helen ne l'avait jamais embrassé de son plein gré. Etait-ce un baiser d'adieu ? Le vampire pria un court instant pour qu'Helen vive et l'embrasse à nouveau, même dans cent ans. Il senti soudain la jeune femme s'écarter doucement de lui, laissant sa tête reposer à nouveau sur le bureau.

Nikola la lâcha alors et l'aida à se redresser. La jeune femme observa son ami à son tour et nota la lueur d'inquiétude au fond de son regard. Elle se blottit alors contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Helen perçut l'hésitation du Serbe lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Cela la fit sourire doucement. Nikola était rarement timide, pour ainsi dire jamais. Helen profita donc de la douce étreinte encore quelques minutes, puis elle s'écarta avec un léger sourire.

- J'ai encore du travail, Nikola, fit-elle. Et toi aussi.

Nikola la lâcha et l'observa sortir du bureau avec le ventre noué, inquiet quant à la suite du plan d'Helen…


	3. 1x12 Resistance

Bonjour tout le monde.

Encore une mini-fic, tirée d'un passage qui m'a beaucoup plus.

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture.

X

1x12 Resistance part 2

X

- A voir ta tête, tu t'es clairement inquiétée pour moi ! remarqua Nikola avec un grand sourire

- N'importe quoi ! répliqua aussitôt Helen.

- Oh !

Nikola se redressa doucement, retenant une grimace de douleur. Gregory n'y était pas allé de main morte avec son tunnel piégé à l'électricité. Le vampire écarta les pans de sa veste et grimaça légèrement en voyant de la fumée en sortir. Helen, malgré ses dires, observa Nikola avec inquiétude. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu le Serbe exprimer sa douleur de quelques manières que se soit.

- Bien ! C'est à ton tour, il me semble, lâcha soudain Nikola.

L'homme s'avança en boitant légèrement. Helen le rejoignit rapidement, lui attrapa le bras et le guida vers un rocher où elle l'obligea à s'asseoir.

- Helen, protesta Nikola.

- Repose-toi un peu, répliqua Helen.

Nikola observa son amie, surpris de la voir aussi mère-poule, surtout en prenant en compte leur dernière rencontre. Il observa la jeune femme sortir une bouteille d'eau de son sac et la lui tendre. Le Serbe s'en saisit, remerciant Helen d'un murmure. Il but une gorgée tout en surveillant la jeune femme avec une attention accrue.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Nikola ? demanda Helen, agacée.

- Je suis surpris de voir que tu t'inquiète pour moi, au vu de notre dernière rencontre…

- Non, nuance, je suis en colère contre toi, répondit Helen. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi dans le même temps…

Nikola observa son amie avec surprise, lui était plus rancunier.

- J'ai essayé de te tuer, rappela doucement le vampire.

- L'aurais-tu fait, Nikola ? M'aurais-tu tuée ? Aurais-tu pu ? demanda Helen dans un murmure.

La jeune femme s'assit au côté de son ami et attendit la réponse.

- Non, répondit Nikola sincèrement. Qu'importe ce qui arrive, ce qui _nous_ arrive, je ne pourrai jamais te faire le moindre mal et tu le sais… Hum, pas intentionnellement en tout cas. Alors te tuer… ça me serais impossible.

Helen eut un sourire. C'était la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle souleva alors un point qui l'avait fait tiquer.

- Intentionnellement ? fit-elle. Dois-je donc m'attendre à ce que tu me fasses du mal sans le vouloir ?

- Tu me connais, j'ai parfois du mal à juger le danger de mes expériences étant donné que je suis indestructible…

Helen se leva alors et aida son ami à en faire de même.

- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que je garde un œil sur toi, fit –elle en continuant son chemin.

Nikola la suivit des yeux avec un large sourire, puis il la rattrapa, avançant avec elle vers son épreuve.


	4. 1x07 Les Cinq

Bonjour tout le monde.

Encore une, elles sont plus rapide à écrire celle là ^^ j'espère quelle vous plaira.

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie

Bonne lecture !

**1x07 Les Cinq**

Nikola grimaça en se redressant, une main posée sur la blessure que John venait de lui infliger. Bon sang ! Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, cet imbécile ! Le vampire prit appui contre le mur et jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure qui n'était pas encore refermée. Evidemment, John s'était téléporté au travers de son corps et l'énergie qu'il avait libérée empêchait ses pouvoirs de régénération d'agir.

Nikola se dirigea vers la sortie, vite suivi par ses mignons. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, il soupira. Helen avait raison, il s'y était mal pris avec ses vampires, il allait donc devoir trouver autre chose. Nikola tua donc ses créatures sans la moindre hésitation et quitta les catacombes pour rejoindre son hôtel, titubant dans les ruelles sombres de Rome. Il réussit à atteindre celui-ci sans rencontrer âme qui vive, ce qui lui convenait, il aurait en effet eut du mal à expliquer le trou béant dans son torse… et surtout le fait qu'il soit encore en vie. Nikola salua vivement le concierge de son hôtel et monta dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il y fut, bouclé à double-tour, le vampire se déshabilla lentement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Celle-ci était munie d'un grand miroir, ainsi put-il voir l'étendue des dégâts. La main du vampire se posa juste à coté de la blessure, mais il ne la voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Helen qui avait eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il avait voulu la toucher et ses paroles quelques instant plus tard. Le vampire grimaça puis soupira. Pourquoi Helen refusait de comprendre ?

Il voulait juste ne plus être le seul vampire sur Terre. Pouvoir discuter avec ces esprits brillants. Nikola eut un léger sourire au souvenir de cette journée, Helen était magnifique lorsqu'elle était furieuse.

Le vampire entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude chasser la poussière et le sang de son corps, réfléchissant aux derniers évènements et à ceux à venir. Il avait commis une erreur en menaçant Helen, il le savait parfaitement, mais il avait été en colère, en colère parce que Helen l'avait repoussé malgré sa déclaration. Encore.

Le vampire sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement, enroulant une serviette autour de ses hanches. Puis il quitta la salle de bain et piqua vers son armoire. Il s'empara d'un costume trois pièces et commençait à s'habiller lorsque le téléphone sonna en le faisant sursauter. Le Serbe l'ignora cependant, peu enclin à répondre à qui que ce soit ce soir. Il eut cependant un large sourire en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur via le répondeur.

- _Nikola, j'espère que tu es toujours en vie_, fit Helen, un soupçon d'inquiétude au fond de la voix. _Et j'espère également que tu as retrouvé tes esprits concernant la renaissance des vampires, que tu te seras rendu compte que la dangerosité des tes actes_.

Helen eut alors une légère hésitation.

- _Fait attention à toi, Nikola_, termina-t-elle dans un murmure avant de raccrocher.

Nikola eut un sourire. Renoncer alors qu'il savait qu'il croiserait encore Helen en continuant sur cette voie ? Ça jamais !


	5. 4x05 Resistance

Bonjour tout le monde

En voilà un autre ^^

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

**4x05 Resistance**

X

- Oh ! Nikola ! Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre !

Helen avait ensuite demandé à Henry de mettre ces nouvelles informations dans un lieu sur puis elle avait regagné son bureau pour remplir un peu de paperasse. Elle attendit la fin de la nuit avant de s'emparer de son téléphone et de composer un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Son interlocuteur décrocha sans dire un mot.

- Henry a trouvé ton petit cadeau, fit-elle simplement.

- Es-tu toujours furieuse contre moi ? demanda Nikola.

Helen distingua sans mal le sourire dans la voix de son ami.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Et ne crois pas que les quelques données que nous avons obtenues me fera oublier que tu travaille pour mes ennemis.

- Je t'en prie Helen ! Tu sais bien pourquoi je travail pour eux ! répliqua aussitôt le Vampire.

- Pour l'argent, répondit la jeune femme agacée.

Nikola soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

- Helen ! Ca n'est pas parce que je travaille pour eux que je suis fidèle…

- Henry pense que tu n'as aucune loyauté.

- Henry n'est qu'un enfant, répliqua Nikola agacé. Et toi qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, Nikola ! soupira Helen, soudainement lasse.

- Tu peux douter de beaucoup de chose Helen, mais tu ne doit jamais douter de ma loyauté envers toi.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux victoriens.

- Merci, murmura alors Helen.

- Je t'en prie, répondit doucement le vampire.

Un autre silence s'installa, plus détendu que le précédent.

- Tu ne démissionneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain la jeune femme.

- J'ai besoin de cet argent pour mes recherches, répondit Nikola. Quoi que tu penses de moi Helen, souviens-toi que tu n'es pas seule et que tu ne le seras jamais.

- Je sais… J'imagine qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un bon bout de temps ?

- J'en ai peur, soupira le vampire.

- Sois prudent Nikola, fit alors Helen.

- Toi aussi.

Helen raccrocha et poussa un profond soupir. Nikola reste le même, toujours aussi égoïste, songea-t-elle. Elle eut un léger sourire. Tant que Nikola restait le même elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui.


	6. 4x05 Resistance 2

Bonjour tout le monde

Une autre idée qui m'ait venu cette semaine, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

**4x05 Resistance**

X

Helen vérifia pour la cinquième fois qu'Henry n'était pas blessé. Tous deux avaient suivit Nikola jusqu'à son bureau, après que celui-ci ait définitivement arrêté son nodule de failles. Le vampire les avait ensuite laissés seul. Après avoir rassuré Magnus, il fit le tour du bureau et s'assit devant l'ordinateur. Il n'avait plus de tablette, Tesla lui avait repris, mais il ferait sans.

Henry était à peine entré dans le système lorsque Tesla pénétra dans la pièce. Le vampire jeta un regard amusé à Henry, peu surpris de le voir à sa place, il aurait fait pareil.

Vous allez pouvoir rentrer, j'ai mis une voiture à votre disposition.

Helen se leva du fauteuil où elle avait pris place et fit face à son ami.

Viens avec nous, Nikola ? tenta Helen.

Et abandonner tous ça ?

Nikola, soupira la victorienne.

Mec ? tenta à son tour Henry.

Je suis un scientifique, Henry et un scientifique à besoin de subvention, ce que le gouvernement m'offre.

Nikola guida doucement Helen et Henry vers la sortie, Helen observa avec assiduité son vieil ami. Elle connaissait Nikola et pourtant, là, elle ne saurait dire si il était sérieux ou non. Ils arrivèrent au parking de la zone 51 où leur voiture avait été amenée. Helen senti une colère sourde l'habiter. Très bien ! Puisque Nikola avait choisit son camps ! Puisque l'argent avait plus de valeur à ses yeux qu'elle, tant pis pour lui. Helen se dirigea à grand pas vers la voiture, elle était en colère. Henry observa sa patronne avec tristesse.

Heinrich ! appela Nikola en lui tendant la tablette qu'il lui avait pris.

Vous n'êtes qu'un bel enfoiré Tesla, siffla Henry entre ses dents et en s'emparant de la tablette.

Nikola eut un léger sourire à cette affirmation.

On doit tous suivre des chemins différents Heinrich ! remarqua Nikola, il était temps que nos chemins se sépare.

Henry ! appela Helen depuis la voiture.

Vous n'avez aucune loyauté, accusa Henry.

Le PHA rejoignit la voiture et monta dedans. Puis Helen démarra en trombe créant un nuage de poussière. Nikola observa sa meilleure amie s'éloigner de lui.

Ma loyauté n'a jamais faiblit Heinrich, murmura Nikola


	7. 2x10 Vampire

Bonjour tout le monde

Encore une autre petite fic. Si un passage de la série vous plais et que vous souhaiter que je vous écrive une histoire sur une des scènes n'hésiter pas à me le demander.

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

2x10 Vampire

X

Nikola avait quitté le bureau d'Helen avec un léger sourire, ravi de voir qu'il n'était pas totalement redevenu banal. Après tout, quel humain normal aurait la capacité d'attirer à lui tout les métaux ? Mais en réalité, Nikola était malgré tout effondré, il cherchait juste une excuse pour faire bonne figure devant Helen.

Le Serbe pénétra dans sa chambre avec un soupire fatigué. A son grand désarroi, il était à nouveau mortel, non pas qu'il craigne vraiment la mort, après tout, il l'avait bien vécue, mais il avait l'habitude d'être un être exceptionnel, que rien ne pouvait atteindre, hors désormais, il allait devoir faire beaucoup plus attention à ses actions, surtout les plus dangereuses…

Nikola se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit doucement sa tête entre ses mains. Il pensait également à Helen. Nigel et James étaient morts et John était introuvable… Et voilà que le dernier homme des Cinq venait de redevenir un être humain on ne peut plus banal…

L'ex-vampire se leva soudain et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Helen serait au moins contente d'une chose, il ne pourrait plus essayer de faire renaitre les vampires…

Le victorien se glissa dans la douche en réfléchissant au nouveau problème qui s'imposait à lui : il devait redevenir un vampire à tous prix et, cela, le plus rapidement possible, autant pour lui que pour Helen car il s'était promis de ne jamais laisser tomber son amie et il avait bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

Le Serbe quitta la douche et enfila un bas de pyjama en satin avant de se figer sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bains. Helen l'attendait dans sa chambre. Elle semblait tout aussi effondrée qu'il avait pu l'être avant de prendre la résolution de redevenir vampire. Il essayait néanmoins de faire bonne figure, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser encore berner par son masque.

- J'ai tout essayé, murmura Helen.

Nikola s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Je sais, répondit le Serbe.

Il prit avec douceur le visage d'Helen en coupe entre ses mains. Celle-ci attrapa les poignets du Serbe et se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Helen, avec inquiétude.

- Tu continueras à chercher, répondit Nikola comme une évidence.

Le silence d'Helen et son léger sourire furent une réponse suffisante.

- Je chercherai moi aussi, à nous deux ont réussira bien à trouver quelque chose, fit le vampire.

Nikola se rapprocha et posa son front sur celui d'Helen.

- J'ai foi en toi, murmura-t-il. Si quelqu'un peu trouver une solution, c'est bien toi.

Helen se détendit, lâchant les poignets de Nikola pour passer ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci, arborant un doux sourire.

- Essaie de ne pas trop t'attirer d'ennuis, d'accord ?

Nikola eut à son tour un léger sourire.

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis rien, tu ne connais…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice comme ceux qu'ils échangeaient du temps d'Oxford…


	8. 3x04 Trace de sang

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici une autre scène qui m'a beaucoup plus, je vous laisse le soin de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

3x04 Trace de Sang

X

- Il a gardé une des larves ? demanda Will

- Sans aucun doute, répondit Helen

- Vous n'allez pas lui laisser !

- Non. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher sa bonne humeur.

- A chaque fois, s'exclama Will en sortant de la grotte.

Helen sortit à son tour et rejoignit à grands pas le Serbe qui s'était assis sur un rocher, à l'écart. Elle ôta son sac de son dos et en tira la trousse de secours. Elle s'empara ensuite de la main du vampire et commença à nettoyer la plaie couverte de suie et de sang. Une fois la main du Serbe propre, elle désinfecta soigneusement la plaie et la banda. Les soins terminés, Helen garda la main de son ami dans la sienne.

- Helen, appela doucement le Serbe.

La jeune femme refusa de croiser le regard de Nikola car elle savait ce qu'il verrait au fond de ses yeux. La peur, la peur de le perdre lui, de perdre encore un être qui lui était cher. Deux doigts posés sous son menton l'obligèrent cependant à lever la tête. Nikola comprit très vite ce qui gênait Helen. Avec douceur, il porta la main de la victorienne, qui tenait toujours la sienne, à ses lèvre, et l'embrassa doucement.

- Comprends-tu pourquoi je souhaite redevenir un vampire, maintenant ? demanda Nikola avec douceur. J'avoue avoir des raisons égoïste, mais pas seulement.

Helen qui était toujours agenouillée devant lui poussa un soupir et se pencha, posant sa tête contre le torse de son ami et fermant les yeux. Nikola eut un doux sourire et posa sa main sur la nuque d'Helen, la rapprochant doucement de lui, la réconfortant.

- Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille, Nikola, fit-elle doucement.

- J'essayerai, promis l'ex-vampire.

Nikola caressa doucement la nuque de la victorienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Helen se redressa doucement et se leva. Nikola l'observa rejoindre les enfants pendant quelques secondes, puis il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit. Avec douceur, il posa sa main sur le bas du dos d'Helen. Celle-ci sursauta légèrement et aurait sans doute réagit plus vivement au contact si Nikola n'avait pas été aussi sérieux. Helen remarqua alors la lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux couleur tempête de son ami.

- Tu n'arrêteras pas n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quel scientifique je ferais si j'abandonnais à la moindre difficulté ?

- Un scientifique qui ne se mettrait pas dans les pires ennuis possibles, proposa Helen. Ou bien un scientifique que je n'aurais pas besoin de sauver une fois par mois…

- Ne fait pas comme si nos petites rencontres ne te faisaient pas plaisir, murmura Nikola à son oreille.

Seul un sourire lui répondit, alors qu'Helen avançait en silence.


	9. 3x08 Dr Jekyll et Mister Hyde

Bonjour tout le monde

Encore un autre chapitre ;)

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

3x08 Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde

X

- A vous de jouer William !

Le vampire observa le jeune homme être pris de court et il vit clairement l'expression d'Helen du coin de l'œil : elle sentit trahie. Furieuse, la jeune femme sortit à grand pas du bureau alors que Will rentrait la tête dans les épaules. Nikola posa alors la charte du Sanctuaire sur le bureau d'Helen et sortit à son tour. Il savait que le jeune protégé ferait le bon choix. Il tournait à peine dans le couloir menant à la cave, lorsqu'il sentit un coup de poing l'atteindre en plein visage. Déstabilisé et surpris, le vampire recula de quelques pas et se transforma par reflexe. Mais il se figea en voyant qui l'avait attaqué : Helen.

- Comment as-tu pu ? siffla la victorienne furieuse entre ses dents.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, répliqua calmement le vampire en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre fendue.

- Ce qu'il fallait faire ? C'est de la trahison pure et simple ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Pas si c'est le seul moyen pour te garder en vie !

Helen leva de nouveau le poing, prête à frapper de nouveau son ami, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Il attrapa le poing de son amie, puis il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule, Helen, soupira-t-il. Tu refuseras d'avoir affaire à Worth, même si cela entraine ta mort et je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Pas si je peux l'en empêcher. Et William ne te laissera pas mourir non plus.

Helen observa son ami surprise de voir que celui tenait à ce point à elle, lui qui était pourtant si égoïste en temps normal. Elle se dégagea soudain de l'étreinte du Serbe et reprit la direction de sa chambre sans un mot, mais Nikola avait d'autres projets. Il saisit le bras de la victorienne pour qu'elle lui fasse de nouveau face. Avec douceur il leva le visage d'Helen vers le sien pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux puis il eut un sourire triste.

- Tu as toujours su bien t'entourer, trop bien parfois, fit-il doucement.

- Nikola, murmura Helen.

- Tu entres dans la vie des gens, tu leur dévoile le véritable visage de notre monde, tu leur fait découvrir un autre monde, Helen. Ne soit pas surprise si tes protégés et tes amis cherchent à te protéger, eux aussi, même contre toi-même.

Helen ne rajouta rien, soufflée par les dernières paroles de son ami. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être celle qui dirige et qui protège, qu'il lui était impensable que d'autres cherchent à la protéger à son tour. Bien sur, elle avait fait l'objet de protection lorsqu'ils étaient à Oxford, mais c'était une époque différente. Ils étaient jeunes et un peu plus ignorants qu'à présent. Helen plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et elle eut la réponse, il n'avait jamais cessé de la protéger et ne cessera sans doute jamais.


	10. 1x12 Menace biologique 2

Bonjour tout le monde

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie

Bonne lecture !

X

1x12 Menace biologique (Part 2)

X

Helen était assise à même le sol, lorsque Nikola pénétra dans la Cage avec les protégés de celle-ci. Il observa Will s'approcher de sa patronne, l'appeler doucement, et le cœur du vampire se serra douloureusement lorsqu'Helen releva la tête. Elle pleurait.

Un regard autour de la pièce donna la réponse au vampire. La fille d'Helen n'était plus là, elle avait du se téléporter et si c'est le cas, alors elle était morte.

- Magnus, murmura Will en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

Le jeune homme tendit le bras vers Helen mais celle-ci le repoussa violemment. Elle se leva ensuite et s'éloigna de quelques pas en titubant. Nikola fronça les sourcils et s'avança à son tour. Il rejoignit Helen et posa une main sur son épaule, mais là encore la jeune femme se dégagea violemment. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié et certainement pas venant de la part de Nikola. Elle voulait être seule et trouver un moyen de retrouver sa fille, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise qu'ils étaient désolés !

Nikola observa son amie se refermer sur elle-même et le fuir. Le vampire ferma les yeux de lassitude, une fois de plus, elle le fuyait. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, déterminé et se rapprocha d'Helen, lui agrippa le bras et l'attira de force dans son étreinte, l'entourant solidement. Il fallut quelques secondes à Helen pour réagir et elle le fit, à nouveau, violemment.

Elle se débattit avec force, frappant le torse de son ami avec toute sa rage et sa tristesse. Mais Nikola refusa de la lâcher, encaissant les coups. Il ne la lâcherait pas alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Des détonations résonnèrent soudainement faisant sursauter les enfants, mais Nikola ne lâcha pas, malgré la douleur, et peu à peu, Helen se calma, ses jambes la trahirent alors, refusant de la porter, et elle s'effondra à genoux, entrainant Nikola avec elle.

Helen avait enfouit son visage dans le cou du Serbe. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir craqué, en particulier devant lui et les enfants. Soudain, elle senti Nikola passer son bras sous ses jambes et dans son dos et la soulever. Elle passa son bras autour du cou de son ami mais garda son visage serré contre celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir la pitié dans les yeux de ses protégés. Elle sentit alors que son porteur entrait dans le vieil ascenseur.

- Helen ? appela alors doucement Nikola.

Elle ne bougea pas, provoquant un soupir du vampire.

- Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? voulu savoir le Serbe.

Helen releva la tête de son cou pour la poser sur son épaule.

- Je vais chercher ma fille, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Nikola ne rajouta rien, il n'avait pas d'enfant et ne pensait pas en avoir un jour, ainsi il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que son amie. Mais il voyait bien les larmes de celle-ci et cela le blessa profondément. Il raffermit alors doucement sa prise sur la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la chambre de celle-ci.

- Nikola ? fit-elle, étonnée.

- Tu as besoin de repos, répondit le vampire. Tu iras chercher ta fille après…

Helen hésita et fini par acquiescer. Son ami avait raison, elle devait se reposer un peu et puis elle sentait déjà ses yeux se fermer. Elle se blottit alors dans les bras du vampire et sombra dans le sommeil, rassurée.


	11. 3x16 Le Réveil 2

Bonjour tout le monde

Une petite histoire sur un épisode que j'ai adoré.

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

3x16 Le Réveil

X

- Helen ! Tu vas devoir te trouver un autre cavalier pour le bal.

La centenaire observa son ami avec inquiétude, elle posa sa main sur le genou du Serbe et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

- Tien le coup, Nikola ! Je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution.

- Ne te fait pas d'illusion…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir !

Nikola observa Helen, surpris par son éclat et il comprit. Elle n'avait pas seulement peur de le perdre, mais également peur d'être seule. Nikola leva alors doucement la main qui ne couvrait pas sa blessure et la tendit vers Helen. Celle-ci observa la main sans bouger, se demandant se qu'il avait en tête, mais le Serbe se contenta de la poser sur sa joue, chassant une larme qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir versé. Helen s'appuya alors sur cette main avant de l'attraper et de l'apporter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Très bien, murmura le vampire. Sort-nous d'ici.

Helen acquiesça puis se releva et s'approcha de la paroi qui bloquait la sortie. Elle se mit alors à la recherche d'une issue tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil au Serbe. Celui-ci chercha alors une meilleure position, essaya de se redresser, sans grand succès avec un trou dans ses organes. Helen se précipita à ses coté.

- Nikola ! Ne bouge pas, recommanda-t-elle.

- J'aimerai bien, mais cette position est très inconfortable, répliqua Nikola entre ses dents.

Helen passa doucement un bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'aida doucement à se redresser. Nikola ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant le mouvement, mais il n'arrêta pas Helen. Une fois correctement appuyé contre un pilier, Nikola garda les yeux clos essayant de reprendre son souffle que la douleur avait coupé.

- Nikola ? appela Helen inquiète.

- Ca va, répondit l'ex-vampire.

Bien sur que non que ça n'allait pas. Nikola avait bien sur déjà été blessé à de nombreuses reprises par le passé, elle était même responsable de certaines de ces blessures, mais à cette époque Nikola était encore un vampire et donc ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de se régénérer rapidement. La douleur restait brève. Mais maintenant… il était mortel et était surtout mortellement blessé. Helen se redressa, elle devait trouver une sortie et vite. Elle se pencha alors sur son ami et doucement embrassa le front de celui-ci puis retourna à sa recherche tout en parlant à Nikola pour le garder éveillé, et peu à peu, elle senti la colère prendre la place de l'inquiétude, agacée contre Nikola pour avoir encore une fois agi sans penser aux conséquences. Mais elle était surtout en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas être capable d'avoir su protéger son meilleur ami…


	12. 4x09 Réalité virtuelle

Salut tout le monde,

Je sais ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire entre temps )

La correction est signée Azzarine (_Note de la Bêta : changement de pseudo, mais je suis toujours la même ! :p_) que je remercie.

Si vous avez d'autre scène à me proposer n'hésiter pas, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Bonne lecture !

x

4x09 Réalité virtuelle

x

Helen termina son verre puis le posa sur un petit guéridon à côté de la banquette. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, la main fine de Nikola lui saisit le poignet et il l'attira à lui d'un mouvement sec. Déséquilibrée, le victorienne atterrit sur les genoux de son ami avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de la situation.

Nikola ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lâcha le vampire en raffermissant sa prise.

Lâche-moi, Nikola ! ordonna la victorienne en retour.

Pas avant d'avoir eue ma réponse.

Dans le couloir, Will, qui avait entendu du bruit, observait la scène par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lui aussi voulait connaitre la réponse à cette question.

Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, Nikola, tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir à choisir entre toi et Will, rétorqua Helen, les sourcils froncés.

Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse claire, fit le vampire, déterminé. Alors ? William ou moi ?

Helen observa le vampire et remarqua le sérieux dans ses yeux bleus. Elle chercha à se dégager de lui mais sa prise sur elle était trop solide pour qu'elle ait une chance, même si Nikola ne lui faisait aucun mal et n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention.

Will n'est qu'un enfant, je ne peux pas le sacrifier, répondit alors Helen, agacée.

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau. Nikola était blessé par la réponse d'Helen mais en même temps il s'en doutait un peu.

Dans le couloir, Henry et Kate avaient rejoint Will sans faire de bruit et tous trois observaient le couple d'immortels qui ne se doutaient pas de leur présence derrière la porte.

De plus, murmura Helen. De plus, je ne peux pas te sacrifier toi non-plus, sacrifier notre amitié et notre histoire commune. Je ne sais pas Nikola, je ne peux pas te répondre.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur le torse de son ami et soudain, se blottit contre lui. Nikola eut un tendre sourire. Il posa un doux baiser sur la tempe de la victorienne qui soupira par le nez.

Dans le couloir, les enfants étaient figés et gênés d'assister à un tel acte de tendresse entre leurs deux amis. Henry était particulièrement surpris par la tendresse dont faisait preuve Tesla, lui qui ne l'avait jamais vu que sarcastique.

Dans le bureau, Nikola releva soudain la tête d'Helen avec douceur et décela dans ses yeux un doute et une inquiétude qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis longtemps.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme en un tendre baiser, avant de s'écarter quelques secondes plus tard pour croiser le regard troublé d'Helen. Celle-ci sembla alors hésiter une seconde, avant d'attraper la nuque du vampire et de l'attirer vers elle pour lui rendre son baiser avec la même tendresse.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les enfants était bouche-bée en observant cet échange pour le moins surprenant.

Brisant le baiser, Nikola eut un sourire amusé et se pencha vers Helen.

Tes enfants nous espionnent, chuchota-t-il.

Helen sursauta alors et rougit en prenant conscience qu'ils avaient eut des spectateurs. Nikola laissa échapper un léger rire et usa de son pouvoir magnétique pour fermer la porte, ce qui fit bondir en arrière les trois espions en herbe. Helen n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait remarqué la présence des enfants depuis le début…


End file.
